


Эйбл, Бейкер, Чарли

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый визуальный интерфейс программного обеспечения медотсека подозрительно напоминает бывшую жену доктора Маккоя. Доктору Маккою это совершенно не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эйбл, Бейкер, Чарли

**Author's Note:**

> Able, Baker, Charlie - обозначения букв А, В и С соответственно в фонетическом алфавите, использовавшемся в США до 1955 года. В сериале «МЭШ» так звали медсестер, появлявшихся в эпизодах.

— Джим, объясни мне, что на моем мониторе делает эта... морда!

Доктор Маккой стоял, упираясь руками в свой рабочий стол в лазарете, и пронзал взглядом капитана Кирка. Капитан Кирк, потупившись, бочком отполз за спину коммандера Спока, делегировав тому полномочия объясняться с разгневанным Маккоем.

— Эта «морда», как вы выразились, — дружественный интерфейс пользователя, — невозмутимо пояснил Спок.

— Дружественный интерфейс... Да вы издеваетесь! Это у сестры Чэпел дружественный интерфейс, а в этой морде на мониторе я ничего дружественного не вижу.

— А что ты в ней видишь, Боунз? — встрял Кирк.

— Тоску, безысходность и свою бывшую жену! — взорвался Маккой.

Женщина на мониторе и правда была вылитая Джоселин Маккой (в девичестве Дарнелл): темные локоны, огромные голубые глаза, едва заметная улыбка и обманчиво кроткое выражение лица.

— Действительно похожа, — пробормотал Кирк и чуть громче продолжил: — Это не моя прихоть. Это распоряжение командования. Все программное обеспечение Звездного Флота должно иметь дружественный пользовательский интерфейс. И мы, как флагманское судно, — на этих словах капитан привычно приосанился, — должны внедрить его первыми.

— И вот это они считают дружественным интерфейсом? — не унимался Маккой. — Эту куклу фарфоровую? Спок, ну вы же понимаете, что это бред собачий, согласитесь со мной из вашей вулканской жажды справедливости и разнообразия ради.

— К сожалению, я не могу с вами согласиться, доктор, — ответил Спок. — Последние исследования показали, что располагающее к себе дружелюбное лицо на экране монитора повышает продуктивность на...

— Чушь собачья! — рявкнул Маккой и стукнул кулаком по столу. Кирк и Спок синхронно вздрогнули (Спок больше из солидарности с капитаном, чем от неожиданности), а по изображению на мониторе пошла рябь, от которой женщина-похожая-на-Джоселин на какое-то мгновение показалась Маккою вполне приемлемой и даже немного симпатичной. Но только на мгновение.

— Ее совсем-совсем нельзя убрать?— немного успокоившись, поинтересовался доктор.

Кирк с притворно скорбным видом покачал головой, а Спок сказал:

— Оболочка все еще находится в стадии разработки, поэтому если у вас есть какие-то пожелания относительно функционала, разработчики с удовольствием их выслушают.

— А относительно дизайна пожелания высказывать можно? — живо поинтересовался Маккой.

— Да. Сейчас я передам на ваш падд форму номер два-четыре-восемь-дробь-три-точка-пять, в которой вы сможете отметить все нужные параметры.

Получив форму, Маккой присвистнул: триста семьдесят два пункта, и это только визуальный интерфейс. Ночь предстояла долгая.

— Как ее зовут-то? — спросил он напоследок.

— Версия альфа-один-ноль-один, — ответил Спок.

— Сестра Эйбл, — одновременно с ним сказал Кирк.

— Ну что ж, сестра Эйбл, — обратился доктор к женщине на мониторе. — Здравствуйте и прощайте. Надеюсь, ваша преемница будет приятнее.

* * *

Преемницу звали сестра Бейкер, и она была вылитая Кэрол Маркус. Некоторые различия, разумеется, были, но если отойти и прищуриться — определенно доктор Маркус. Маккой с опаской ввел свой логин и пароль для входа в систему. Сестра Бейкер широко улыбнулась и поприветствовала его голосом доктора Маркус:

— Доброе утро, доктор Маккой. Чем я могу быть вам полезна?

Маккой непечатно выругался, выключил компьютер и отправился на поиски доктора Маркус. После недолгих блужданий по кораблю ему удалось подкараулить Кэрол в столовой, где он немедленно зажал ее в угол и потребовал объяснений:

— Доктор Маркус, не могли бы вы мне объяснить, почему пользовательский интерфейс программного обеспечения для лазарета выглядит и разговаривает точь-в-точь, как вы?

— Понятия не имею, — пожала плечами Кэрол, а потом предположила: — Может быть, кто-то из разработчиков наугад выбрал из базы мой профиль? Ну, надо же им хоть какую-то визуальную и звуковую оболочку натянуть, пока тестирование основных функций не закончится?

— И почему им не пришло в голову воспользоваться базой какого-нибудь модельного агентства... без обид, Кэрол, — поспешил добавить Маккой, заметив, как опасно сузились глаза доктора Маркус.

— Тебе повезло, что у разработчиков медицинского ПО проблемы с фантазией. Знаешь, что они Скотти подсунули?

— Ну?

— Он имел неосторожность попросить «что-нибудь, напоминающее о родине», рассчитывая на шотландский акцент. А в ответ получил полный пантеон богов Туата де Дананн. На выбор.

— Это же ирландская мифология, а не шотландская, — удивился Маккой.

— Можно подумать, девелоперы в этом разбираются, — хмыкнула Кэрол. — Честно говоря, я удивлена, что ты в этом разбираешься.

— Во-первых, я получил прекрасное образование, — не без гордости сказал Маккой, — во-вторых, у меня в каюте висит портрет Диана Кехта.

— А Джоселин развелась с тобой потому, что ты хотел назвать дочь Айрмед? — с напускной невинностью поинтересовалась Кэрол.

— Кстати, о Джоселин, — сказал доктор, не удостоив лейтенанта Маркус ответом на ее вопрос. — Твоя теория не объясняет того, почему сестра Эйбл была так похожа на Джоселин.

— Заговор? Совпадение? Самовнушение? Лично я ставлю на третье.

— Хорошо, допустим, ты права. Но что мне с тобой-то делать? Точнее, с сестрой Бейкер? Ты не подумай, я к тебе очень хорошо отношусь, но, боюсь, если ты будешь постоянно маячить у меня перед глазами в виде интерфейса, это может быстро измениться.

— Леонард, ну что ты как маленький, — пожурила его Кэрол. — Ну поработай ты с ним немного для виду и накатай баг-репорт. Так, мол, и так, недостаточно проработанный визуальный интерфейс негативно влияет на функциональность приложения... И в скобочках пояснение: блондинка на экране отвлекает доктора М'Бенгу от выполнения служебных обязанностей.

— Думаешь, поможет? — недоверчиво спросил Маккой.

— Не знаю. Но попробовать-то стоит. По-моему, в разработке участвует кто-то из наших, если твой отчет попадет к ним — могут пойти навстречу куда охотнее. Кажется, Ухура им помогает с распознаванием и синтезом речи, и Чехов что-то программирует — ты же знаешь, ему только покажи новую игрушку.

— Чехов, говоришь? Ну-ну, — загадочно произнес Маккой и, поспешно поблагодарив и распрощавшись, отправился на мостик — выбивать из Спока формы баг-репортов.

* * *

Версию альфа-один-ноль-три звали сестра Чарли, и она вышла раньше, чем доктор Маккой успел заполнить семьсот два пункта стандартного баг-репорта, все из которых были обязательными. Сестра Чарли, к счастью, не была похожа ни на одну знакомую доктору Маккою женщину. Короткие вьющиеся волосы (несколько кудряшек падали на лоб смешным чубчиком), большие серые глаза и что-то неуловимо мальчишеское во внешности... Мальчишеское! Черт возьми! Конечно, она не была похожа на знакомую доктору женщину. А вот на знакомого доктору юного гениального энсина...

Маккой поспешно отключил звук, чтобы чертов дружественный интерфейс не поприветствовал его с русским акцентом, и связался с мостиком:

— Маккой — мостику. Энсин Чехов срочно нужен в лазарете.

— Сию секунду отправляю его к тебе, Боунс, — бодро ответил Кирк, и Маккой по голосу понял: паршивец что-то знает.

Чехов добежал до лазарета за рекордно короткое время и теперь стоял перед столом Маккоя, потупив взгляд и неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Кто это? — без прелюдий спросил Маккой, жестом указывая на сестру Чехову — то есть Чарли — на мониторе.

— Интерфейс пользователя версии альфа-один-ноль-три, кодовое название «сестра Чарли», — отбарабанил Чехов, не поднимая глаз от пола, и залился румянцем. Маккой понял, что он на верном пути.

— Хорошо. А теперь скажите мне, пожалуйста, почему сестра Чарли так похожа на вас.

— Так вышло? — пискнул Чехов. — Для бета-версий всегда легче брать за основу кого-то хорошо знакомого. Например, себя.

— Если бы речь шла о версии альфа-один-ноль-один, я бы вам поверил. Но сестра Эйбл была похожа не на вас, а — вот сюрприз! — на мою бывшую жену. За ней последовала сестра Бейкер, поразительно напоминавшая доктора Маркус. Не потрудитесь ли объяснить? — Маккой решил не тянуть кота за хвост и как можно быстрее разобраться с ситуацией.

У Чехова, очевидно, были похожие желания, потому что отпираться он не стал и тихо признался:

— Я пытался выяснить ваш тип.

— Мой... что?! — Маккой потерял дар речи (что с ним случалось довольно редко) и вцепился пальцами в крышку стола.

— Ну, сначала ваша бывшая жена, — начал сбивчиво объяснять Чехов. — Она же вас чем-то зацепила.

— Я тогда был молод и глуп, и в конце концов мы развелись, — смог выдавить из себя доктор Маккой.

— Потом доктор Маркус, — продолжил Чехов. — Вы с ней флиртовали, когда обезвреживали торпеду. И еще капитан Кирк говорил, что у нее... э-э-э... хорошая фигура.

Тут Чехов покраснел еще сильнее, и доктор понял, что Кирк наверняка использовал другие выражения, для ушей восемнадцатилетнего энсина не предназначенные.

— Боже мой, — закатил глаза Маккой, — да не нравится мне Кэрол. Она... как бы тебе объяснить. Свой парень. И вообще, мы с ней обезвреживали всего одну торпеду, а с тобой мы из семидесяти двух торпед криокапсулы вытаскивали. Это, знаешь ли, сближает куда больше.

— Сближает? — осторожно переспросил Чехов.

— Сближает, — уверенно подтвердил Маккой. — Павел, я оценил твою креативность, но ты пошел слишком длинным путем. Мог бы просто спросить.

— Конечно, а вы бы просто ответили, — скептически сказал Чехов.

— Ответил бы. Что любимого «типа», как ты выразился, у меня нет. Поэтому в теории шанс есть практически у всех.

— Даже у энсина Чехова? — с надеждой спросил Паша.

— Особенно у энсина Чехова. После того как он перестанет использовать служебное положение в личных целях и напишет нормальный интерфейс.

— Будет сделано, доктор Маккой! — просиял Чехов.

— И, Павел, я тебя прошу, придумайте с Ухурой какую-нибудь новую систему выбора имен. «Сестра Дог» звучит как-то странно, не находишь?


End file.
